unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DOM-Leadworks
__TOC__ Map description A molten lava complex, full of secrets, with several areas of interest. Has several areas of interest such as Tower, Corridors, Lava Bridge, Processing, Rocket Storage, Ripper Storage and Storage. The Tower area holds the eponymous point in a, well, tower, surrounded by a river of molten lead. A circular walkway surrounds this pool and is connected to the tower by two bridges. The area is connected to the north corridors and another corridor connects it to the Storage area. The (North) corridors start from the Tower area and end in the Lava Bridge area. These rounded corridors are intersected at halfway by two chambers, (let's call them North chamber and South chamber) each holding two weapons and a hidden powerup. The Lava Bridge has a big platform spanning above another pool of molten lead, with the Bridge point sitting in the center of a bridge. It's connected to the Processing area by way of another curvy corridor. The Processing area is an irregular area with several big tubes above it. It's connected to the passage leading to the Tower area from Storage, and to the Rocket Storage area by way of two entrances. The Rocket Storage area holds the eponymous Rocket Launcher and is a big, uncovered area, frequently one of the main choke points not involving a Domination point. A staircase connects this area directly with the Storage area. Translocating players will find several goodies in this area. The Ripper Storage area is a small chamber connected only to the Rocket Storage area holding the eponymous Ripper, with some big tubes above it in the same way as the Processing area. Finally, the Storage area is a chamber with an island surrounded by a river of molten iron, and a walkway around it, unconnected to the area. It holds the eponymous point in the center of the island, and the island itself is connected to the Tower area by way of another curvy passage, intersected by an entrance to the Processing area. Domination points * Tower: Located in the Tower area. * Bridge: Located in the Lava Bridge area. * Storage: Located in the Storage area. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Tips and tricks * The arena is very maze-like, making this map take a bit of while to complete. Players must keep walking to seek and seize all the control points, while saving your skin from any incoming fire and the lead pool down below. * The map is full of powerups in secret places, so keep your eyes open for them. * The bridge is easy to defend, as is the tower. * Seize the ledges in the Lava Bridge area to camp on and see enemies come from down the hallways before they are able to see you, giving a large advantage.Unreal Tournament Walkthrough by Apathetic Aardvark and farmerBob * If you stand against one of the stanchions outside the dome in the Tower area, you can just about see both entrances into the area at the same time, and you will be able to intercept invaders before they reach the control point in the centre.Unreal Tournament Guide / Walkthrough by Useless * When travelling between control points, the Translocator is the best weapon for taking out enemies in the narrow corridors. Or try a flak on constant primary fire around the corners. Another good choice is the Ripper.Domination Unreal Tournament FAQ by DV Morpheus * At first glance, Leadworks' layout appears complex, but you'll soon discover that the map is primarily made up of two large inventory rooms (where the majority of the weapons are located) that lead into the three control points. One inventory room features quick access to two control points (tower and bridge), while the other provides quick access to the storage control point and fairly fast access to the bridge control point. Further, a short tunnel connects the tower and storage points. There are quick routes from each control point to another; memorize them and don't get lost within the winding tunnels or large inventory rooms."Domination Map Strategies: DOM-Leadworks (Cont.)" @ PlanetUnreal * Chances are you'll spawn inside the weapon inventory rooms. Grab as much gear as you can and look inside the grates for spawned power-ups before heading to defend or attack. Clearing out a room like the storage control point is much easier with the damage amplifier in hand. * The storage control point, with its square-shaped room, is the easiest to defend. Be careful when running around the room. The molten lava moat around the control point located in the center of the room is somewhat tricky. Jump early to reach the ledge on the other side. Jumping late will usually land you in the lava. Trivia * Actually the mapper placed the invisibility of Unreal which UT replaces with its own. * The map was considered for the console versions of the game, but it didn't made the cut. * There's a hidden Level Entry Text: "Entering the Southside Leadworks" Gallery !UT99-PS2-DOM-Leadworks.jpg|Official screenshot !UT99-PS2-DOM-Leadworks-2.jpg|Official screenshot External links and references * "Domination Map Strategies: DOM-Leadworks" @ PlanetUnreal See also